


Dalliance

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Six: Dalliance, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: Waking up in the arms of someone you love is one of the greatest feelings. For Keith, this is a whole new feeling and he is starting to like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Here is Day Six of Sheith Week Unlimited! Sorry for it being late but I hope you all enjoy!

Opening his eyes, he could see that the artificial lights had barely started to glow, signaling that it was still early in the morning, too early for him, or anyone else, to be up. But with the slight movement that was coming from behind behind him, the feeling of warm air on the back of his neck, and the pair of arms around his waist, he quick to figure why he was awake. 

He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that this had become a normal thing between them, late nights training that lead into early morning cuddling. Keith didn’t think he would ever get use to this, but he wouldn’t mind waking up to the man by his side every morning. Turning slightly, he came face to face with the person who he was sharing his bed with. 

Shiro laid next to him, his hair sticking in all different directions, his face relaxed, and a small snore leaving his mouth. Keith couldn’t help but smile, bring his hand up to run it through the others hair, enjoying the feeling of how soft it was. Looking at Shiro’s face, he couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. He would never know how he had gotten Shiro to become something more than friends, but he would never trade it for anything in the universe.

He continued to slowly run his fingers through the others hair for a few moments and then moved his hand down, beginning to trace the outlines of Shiro’s face. With the life they lived, he never knew when their last moments might come upon them, and wanted to commit Shiro’s face to memory, so when that day did come, this would be the last thing he remembered. He traced his finger gently over the scar that crossed the bridge of Shiro’s nose, watching as he cause a slight reaction within the man, causing Keith to pause. He watch silently as Shiro slowly gained conscious, taking in the the way Shiro sighed deeply, licking his lips to try and relieve the dryness that had etched it's way across them during the night.

But the best part, at least to Keith, was watching Shiro’s opening his eyes, to see the light grey of them still muddled with sleep, but then fill with something else that he couldn’t quite place.

“Keith… what are you doing up?” The raspiness of Shiro’s voice was another part of watching Shiro waking up, and he couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face. 

“I don’t know, couldn’t sleep.” He replied softly, not want to worry Shiro any more. He felt Shiro’s arms tighten around his waist, pulling Keith even closer to him, nestling his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, beginning to fall asleep again.

“Lay back down, you need the sleep, babe.”

“Yea okay, Shiro” Closing his eyes, he realized Shiro was right, like always, he did need some sleep. And with being surrounded by Shiro, he knew he would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Free Day


End file.
